


I wanna be free to know (the things I do are right)

by MovesLikeBucky



Series: the lion and the adder [3]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aziraphale Fell Instead of Crowley (Good Omens), Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Animal Traits, Blow Jobs, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), He's Ezra, He's Gadreel, M/M, Morning Sex, No Beta we Fall Like Ezra, Post-Canon, a scaly boi and a fuzzy boi have some sleepy morning fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/pseuds/MovesLikeBucky
Summary: It was a Sunday morning, the first one of the rest of their lives.  A lazy day, well earned.  They were tangled up in Gadreel’s cream satin sheets in his flat.  A mingling of skin and scales and fur and general happiness for the first time in quite a long time.  Their legs were tangled together, the velvet patches near Ezra’s ankles were soft against the bright and spiky scales on Gadreel’s feet.  Gadreel sighed happily, content to be here, content to not have anywhere else to be.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: the lion and the adder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170878
Comments: 20
Kudos: 52
Collections: Ouida’s Reverse Book Omens





	I wanna be free to know (the things I do are right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OuidaMForeman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuidaMForeman/gifts).



> Hello friends I'm back at it again with these goobers who once again belong to the wonderful and amazingly talented OuidaMForeman and you can learn more about these wonderful reverse boys **[HERE](https://ouidasart.tumblr.com/post/643420594177818624/i-decided-to-make-reverse-omens-designs-of-my-book?is_highlighted_post=1)** on their Tumblr <3

I wanna be high, so high

I wanna be free to know

The things I do are right

I wanna be free, just me

That's why I'm easy

Easy like Sunday morning

_Easy - The Commodores_

* * *

Gadreel stirred to wakefulness slowly, wrapped in strong arms. He nuzzled in closer, feeling the softness of Ezra’s fur against his cheek. You could say that was a joke between them, a little jab at Ezra’s demon aspect along with his hairiness. But no, in the early morning, when he was still asleep, his corporation would slip just a little. Ezra’s aspect left it’s marks on his corporation, with his clawed feet and long tail. But here, in these early hours, there would be patches of velveteen fur on Ezra’s chest and forearms.

It was a Sunday morning, the first one of the rest of their lives. A lazy day, well earned. They were tangled up in Gadreel’s cream satin sheets in his flat. A mingling of skin and scales and fur and general happiness for the first time in quite a long time. Their legs were tangled together, the velvet patches near Ezra’s ankles were soft against the bright and spiky scales on Gadreel’s feet. Gadreel sighed happily, content to be here, content to not have anywhere else to be.

“I’d remark on how squirmy you are but then you  _ were _ a snake.” Ezra’s voice was soft and raspy when he whispered into Gadreel’s hair. A clawed finger traced Gadreel’s spine and he shivered, the motion sending a chill through him right down to his toes. What else should he do but turn and pepper kisses along Ezra’s fuzzy jaw, wrap his arms around his demon tighter as though he were a lifeline? Couldn’t have expected anything else from him at that moment, really.

Gadreel smiled against Ezra’s skin at the low rumble that meant his love was enjoying himself. Not that Ezra would admit to anything so base and low as  _ purring _ , but once a cat always a cat. Gadreel would take his own satisfaction in the sound, so familiar to him now like the cadence of a lullaby, letting him drift into safety and security for so long.

There was a slight tickling on the scales of Gadreel’s ankle, the soft tuft of fur at the end of Ezra’s tail as it flicked back and forth while the demon sighed. Gadreel let his kisses trail lower, down the strong line of Ezra’s neck, his collar bones, down to his chest and over his heart. Gadreel pressed the longest kiss here, filled with all of the love he could pour into it. For Ezra, for Earth, and for their lives here on this planet.

Lives they would get to continue to live now.

Thick fingers wound into Gadreel’s dark hair, lazily as was pertinent for a morning like this, but still insistent in their own way. Gadreel folded his hands across Ezra’s chest, blinking up at him. Ezra’s smile was one with too many teeth, strong ones meant to rip and tear. But Gadreel had the firsthand knowledge of how gentle Ezra could be. Ezra leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Gadreel’s forehead before settling back into the pillows and closing his eyes again.

“I thought you didn’t sleep?” Gadreel asked as he lazily dropped kisses to Ezra’s skin, letting the thick chest hair tickle his nose.

“Armageddon does tend to change one, you know.”

“Suppose so…” Gadreel started to trail lower, kissing Ezra’s stomach “…Unless someone had better things to do.” His kisses drifted further still as he slithered down the bed, letting his hands roam against Ezra’s ribs.

“Better things?” Ezra asked as he carded fingers through Gadreel’s hair. “And what would better things be?”

“Was thinking something like this,” Gadreel answered as he sunk below the sheets, wrapping his hand around Ezra’s already half-hard cock and stroking him slow. Ezra let out a sigh, like relief at the coming dawn, like all of the stress leaving him at once as he lazily shifted under Gadreel’s hand. 

“And what — _ hrrn _ — brought this on?”

“Do I need a reason?” Gadreel asked, licking along the length of Ezra’s cock as it grew stiffer, “An angel can’t bestow a few blessings now and then?”

Gadreel flicked his tongue against the tip, licking up just a bit of the precome there while Ezra struggled to find words. Gadreel set a lazy pace, alternating kisses and licks and strokes, but none of them very hurried. There was no rush, not now. They had all the time in the world. Gadreel could savor Ezra the way he always had wanted to, could watch the Hellfire light in those blue eyes. Could bring him to the edge and back again, and be brought there himself. 

He intended to enjoy every second of it.

“If this is what you — _ ah _ — call blessings, Gadreel,” Ezra finally managed to say on a moan, “Then far be it for me to stop… you… “

Gadreel took another moment to memorize the sight before him, Ezra’s heaving chest, cheeks flushed red. The way his claws catch and grip in the sheets, with every flick of Gadreel’s lazy tongue along his cock. The way the morning sunlight catches in his eyes, in his hair. 

Angels are made of love, but Gadreel doesn’t think any of them have ever loved like he does. So wholly and fully devoted to just one being. That said being was a  _ demon _ was of no consequence, not really. Not anymore.

Gadreel swallowed Ezra down slowly, one hand wrapped firmly around the base of his cock. Ezra’s claws gently scratched at his scalp, fingers threading through his dark hair. Gadreel catalogued every hitch in breath, every twitch of Ezra’s hips, every barely stifled moan. 

Ezra’s cock was a thick, velvety weight on Gadreel’s tongue. He closed his eyes, pulling back and pursing his lips on the tip, making Ezra grip his hair tighter. Little moans of ‘yes’ and ‘more’ falling sleepily from the demon’s lips. His purring was only growing stronger, reverberating through Gadreel’s being, making his toes tingle. 

Gadreel could’ve stayed there for hours, if Ezra wanted. Jaw stretched and burning, saliva dripping from the edges of his mouth. He was in no hurry, none at all, just a singular focus on making the one person in his life who he loved above all else feel good and loved and wanted.

Ezra set the pace with the thrust of his hips. Gadreel swallowed around his length, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. After what could have been days or hours but was probably far less time than that, Ezra’s hips stuttered. There was a loud tearing sound as the sheet ripped under his claws when he came with a growl that rumbled low and loud, shaking the walls of the flat with it’s timbre. 

The muscles of Ezra’s thighs quaked slightly where Gadreel was pressed close to them, and he stayed there, relishing the effect he had on the demon. Gadreel didn’t move until Ezra’s cock had softened in his mouth, pulling back and kissing his way up Ezra’s chest, which was rising and falling with his labored breaths.

Ezra kissed him deep, broad hand cradling the back of Gadreel’s head. They lied there, wrapped in each other and soft sheets, reveling in the skin to skin contact that they could enjoy now for no other reason than they wanted to. No more subterfuge, no more plausible deniability. 

Just an angel and a demon, and a love that they had built through the centuries.

“You ripped my sheets,” Gadreel finally whispered against Ezra’s lips when they broke for air they did not need.

“I’ll get you new sheets,” Ezra said with a half of a snarl behind it, flipping Gadreel over and pinning him to the bed, scraping his teeth along the angel’s sharp collarbones.

“Mmm…think you might have got the mattress, too…” Gadreel said, squirming happily under Ezra’s weight.

“So I’ll get you a new bed.” Ezra laved his rough tongue over Gadreel’s nipple, making him gasp.

“Dunno  _ what _ the neighbors are gonna say,” Gadreel said, soldiering on, “All that roaring and snarling, like there’s a wild animal in the flat.”

Ezra sighed kissing him again. “Ok then I’ll get us a little place in the country with a new mattress and new sheets, how’s that?”

Gadreel stared at him for a beat, unable to stop the smile spreading across his face, before kissing him again. “Oh?”

“Hrnn, later,” Ezra said as he slid down the bed, “More important things to do now.”

Gadreel quickly found himself agreeing, plans were for later. That morning, as they tangled further into the ripped sheets, was for them and them alone.

  
  



End file.
